Possession
by TheLadyAssassin4678
Summary: A new Exorcist is found by General Tiedoll, young Marie, and young Kanda. She is special. Unlike other Exorcists, Lyna has been chosen by the Angel of Justice to be a bridge between this world and Heaven. Justice wants to help the Exorcists against the Earl but it also has it's own goals, which could or could not be evil. Full Summary inside. OCxKanda tiny OCxAllen Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:** A new Exorcist is found by General Tiedoll, young Marie, and young Kanda. She is special. Unlike other Exorcists, Lyna has been chosen by the Angel of Justice to be a bridge between this world and Heaven. Justice wants to help the Exorcists against the Earl but it also has it's own goals, which could or could not be evil. Lyna is just a pawn in all this. Also, Kanda feels as though he knows this girl and he doesn't know why. The true question is...Can he save her...

**AN:** This is OCxKanda with a little OCxAllen. Don't like, don't read. And a special thanks to my Beta Reader Arwen Thandiel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man or Kanda. I just like messing around with them :P

* * *

Prologue

Pain.

_The small nine year old girl's feet softly padded down the hallway into her parents' bedroom. She abruptly stopped in front of the door only to see her father kneeling before the bed. Sobs shook his form. The girl ran into the room and wrapped her small arms as much as she could around her father. She pleaded in her small soft voice. "Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong?" The grown man looked to his young daughter before pulling her into his arms, holding her while crying. "Lyna, my little bird, your mother…" He felt his throat tightened at the thought of his wife being truly gone. The girl looked down, knowing what her father was trying to say._

Agony.

_The man and the girl dressed in black stood before the newly carved tombstone. He held his daughter close, fearing that if he let go, she would disappear too. The girl did not shed any tears though she knew a piece of her heart died along with her mother. The girl rubbed her cheek against her father's arm in a way of showing comfort to her father. "My little bird, you are stronger than I. Just like your mother. I don't know how to go on without her… but I will go on for you, little bird._

I feel intense pain. Intense agony.

Am I dreaming again? Am I screaming? Yes, I think I am.

Waves of pain are moving up and down my spine and through my shoulders. Something is crushing my lungs. It's no wonder I'm screaming. This hurts like hell. Everything is like in fast-forward. I fall onto the ground from my bed, digging at my shoulders, desperate to stop the pain. Tears stream down my cheeks, mixing it with the screams.

Is…Is this blood? This pain is unbearable! Is, is that father?! Father, yes, help me father please! It hurts so much! Wait, why does father look so empty? Why is everything turning black? Stay awake Lyna!

_Sleep, my child._

Why is this voice in my head? Who are you?

_Everything will be explained soon, child. For now,sleep. I will take care of everything._

I don't know why I trust this voice…but I do.

_Yes, my child, sleep. It will all be over soon._

What…will…be…over? I'm so tired. Father is coming towards me. Father…I'm sorry.

.0.

My eyes snap open. Owww…What hurts so much? Wait what's this wet sticky stuff. I bring my hand up to examine the substance. My God! Is…Is this blood? Whose blood? Why was I unconscious in it?

_It's your own blood, my child. The blood from when you took out your wings…And from when I placed my mark. I'm sorry thatyou will be in pain for a while._

What?! Who the hell are you?! Why can I hear you in my head?!

_Relax Lyna. I am the angel of Justice. I have chosen you as my accommodator. You have Innocence in you, Lyna. It's intertwined with your spine. Your wings are because of your Innocence. I can communicate with you now that it has awakened._

Wait. Where is my father?

_Your father died a few days ago. I'm sorry. He was killed by an Akuma who then used his body to disguise itself._

What? How?

_When your mother died, your father fell into despair. That despair summoned the Millennium Earl. He tricked your father by offering to bring your mother back. What your father didn't know is that his wife would be brought back as an Akuma. The Akuma knew you were an accommodator for Innocence. I protected you since you were defenseless. I will not do it every time you are in danger, however. You must learn to defend yourself._

"None of this makes sense! Just shut the hell up already!"

I shout in anger while clutching my head.

No, no this can't be real. This is just another bad dream.

_This is not a dream Lyna._

"I told you to shut up! Leave me alone!"

_I am now a part of you. You have my mark on your back, remember?_

"Wha-"

I start, then get up and run to the closest mirror. I gasp at my reflection in horror. I'm covered in blood and my shirt can barely be called a shirt anymore. Most shocking are the blood-stained, white wings that now protrude from my back. I turn around to look at this "mark". Gasping at the mark on my back, I tear off what was left of my shirt to get a full view of the image. It extends from the base of my neck to the small of my back. The main section is located between my wings.

I can't believe I really just thought that…

What freaks me out the most are the two eyes that look so real. Like they could blink any moment. The mark is intricate; a beautiful shade of blue. It looks as though it is truly made by an angel.

Wait! Why am I not concerned that I just killed my father? Or that there is a voice in my head? Wings on my back? A mark too!

_Lyna! You must run now! More Akuma are coming! You are too weak for me to defend you again without risk of killing you. RUN!_

Okay, okay, but where will I go…?

_Justice, call me Justice. And I will lead you for now. Just run!_

Right, I'm, running. Wait! I still don't have a shirt!

Running to my wardrobe I yank it opened and grab a shirt before running down the stairs and grabbing my hooded cloak. Putting on a shirt while running is harder than it sounds. Especially when you have wings! Well…I have it half on. It's covering my feminine parts so the rest can be concealed by the cloak.

After putting the cloak on, I finally look where I'm going. Running through different alley ways, my thoughts begin to wander to what I was thinking of before Justice's interruptions.

Why am I so relaxed after all that happened? Why does this feel like I'm now, truly alive? I feel older than I am too…Maybe its adrenaline…Yes that must be it. I'm still running aren't I? Yes, it must be-…WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT!?

I stare in fright at the giant floating creature that's in front of me.

_That is an Akuma, Lyna. But you are in no danger._

Why the hell do you say that?! It's pointing its guns at me!

Suddenly, the Akuma explode. Once the smoke clears, it reveals three people. One man and two boys. The man walks up to me and gives me a soft smile before saying,

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking for another Exorcist, but it's always good find another one."

_Trust him. It's okay._

He extends his hand to help me up. I hadn't even realized that I've fallen. Slowly, I bring my hand up to his. Once we make contact I know this:

My life is about to truly begin_._

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so here's the prologue. Should submit the first chapter sometime later.

A few quick notes are; I will try and update other chapters on every Friday or Saturday. The title may change. I'm not so sure yet.

That's all for now! R&R Seeya!

-LadyAssassin


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 A New Life for Her

* * *

I felt his calloused fingers wrap around my own as he helped me off the ground. My deep green eyes starred into the older man's grey eyes. I still felt unsteady on my own feet and nearly fell again. The man caught me before I fell again. Maybe that…Akuma scared me more than I thought. I could feel my cheeks reddened a little bit from embarrassment. I didn't forget the younger boys traveling with the man. After getting steadily on my feet I found my voice. "E-Exorcists? Who are they? Why did you say I was one?" Nice you sound pathetic Lyna… The man just smiled. "I shall explain in time, my dear, but I think introductions are in order." He then gestured to me. Right, don't mess this up Lyna! I stood up straight with my head high. "My name is Lyna Kashiwa." Why do I feel so off balance? "Nice to meet you Lyna, I'm Froi Tiedoll." The man that called himself Tiedoll then turned to the two boys. The one who looked the oldest came forward and said, "My name is Marie." The youngest looking one stepped forward next. The other boy had long black hair. He looked to me with a glare and said, like he was forced, "Kanda." A sudden sharp pain jolted through my shoulders. I let out a small yelp and fell to my knees and put my hands on my shoulders. I felt tears prick my eyes as the pain soon spread to my whole back. I saw Tiedoll move behind me and remove my cloak. I then heard him gasp as did the other boys, even Kanda. "Mr. Tiedoll, it hurts!" I cried as I felt his finger brush against my pained back. The fingers pulled back. "I'm sorry, Miss Kashiwa. I must clean these wounds. I must say though, I've never seen a tattoo on someone your age." My head snapped up and turned to look at him. "I-I don't have a tattoo Sir…There's a voice in my head…It said to call it "Justice". It also said that it put its mark on me and that it was sorry that I would be in pain. I don't know what this means but Justice has told me to run from those…Akuma a-and to trust you." Tiedoll's eyebrows went up in surprise. "We'll sort this out later. For now, Kanda get the bandages and water." Kanda went into his bag and got the requested items and walked over to them. Tiedoll took the water first and said in a quiet comforting voice, "Miss Kashiwa, this is going sting a little. Feel free to hold on to Kanda."

Kanda's POV

Kanda's eyes went wide and was about to protest but soon heard a shriek and hands clutching his shoulders. He looked down to the young girl and saw pure pain on her face. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He heard her scream again and cling tighter to him. He looked to see just how bad her injuries were. His eyes went wide. The scratch marks surrounding her wings were going to scar. _Did she claw at her own skin?_ He saw the mark as well and cringed slightly as it bled in certain places. _Must hurt like hell. _Tiedoll then took the bandages and started wrapping them around her entire torso. Kanda then realized that her shirt had been taken off in the process. He felt his face reddened slightly at the thought. "There, all done." Tiedoll said while standing up. He handed her shirt back to her. She blushed slightly and turned so no one could see her.

Lyna's POV

I grunted as I tried to put on my shirt. After several minutes of failed attempts I finally huffed in frustration and thought about just not putting it on. I felt some take off my cloak and a voice start from behind me. My face reddened as I listened to him. It was Kanda. "Here, let me help." She heard a ripping sound then felt her shirt start to go over her head. "It was probably hard because of your wings. This should make this more comfortable." Kanda said as he finished helping me put on my shirt. I turned to face him. "Uh…Thanks…Kanda, right?" He simply nodded and gave me my cloak back and turned back to Tiedoll, who was smiling slightly. Tiedoll then stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "Miss Kashiwa, where are your parents."

Lyna then thought about it and reality hit me. He's dead…He's really dead! I finally felt the emotions I've been lacking before. All in one fatal blow too. Tears started rolling down her cheeks in a downpour. I cover my face with my hands and let out a painful sob. Daddy, daddy why? I took my hands from my face and choked out. "Th-They're dead. My mother died a week ago and Justice said father was killed by an Akuma that was my mother shortly after. Justice then told me it thinks the Akuma was waiting to see if I really was an accommodator for Innocence." There was a gasp and then silence from my revelations. I began sobbing again. "I-I just want them back!" I cried. I felt hands grip my shoulders. I looked up with my tear filled eye, and saw Kanda. He started in a low calm voice. "Look Lyna, They aren't coming back. You have to accept that. What you can do is fight in their honor by coming with us and becoming an Exorcist. You have the power to make sure this doesn't happen to any other power. This is your destiny, like me and those other two, we were chosen by the Innocence for a reason. To defeat Akuma and the Millennium Earl." He let go of me and turned to Tiedoll and said. "Tiedoll, I'll go back with her to grab anything she will need for travelling."

Tiedoll smiled slightly again. "Kanda, have you even considered what she wants?"

Kanda then turned back to me, waiting for my answer. I nodded in agreement and smiled just a bit. Tiedoll's small smile turned into a grin and he walked over and gave me what was supposed to be a hug since he didn't touch my injured back. Marie just smiled and nodded his head at me. Kanda stood there, a small smirk on his face.

.0.

Kanda and I walked down the quite road. After agreeing to meet with Tiedoll and Marie at the town entrance me and Kanda set out to my home. I never like silence so to break it I asked quietly, "So, Kanda…How old are you?" Kanda looked at me with a scowl then turned his eyes back towards the road. "Ten." He said in a plain monotone voice.

"Really? I'm nine. So you're only a year older than me." I said while smiling.

"Che, I know how to count." Came another dry reply.

I narrowed my eyes. "Hey, if you didn't want to come, then why did you volunteer?"

Kanda looked a tiny bit surprised at my statement but was demolished by an unreadable expression. _Why did I volunteer? I don't know what it is about this girl but I feel as though I know her._

I scowled. Is he ignoring me? Sasu (1)…"Hey, earth to Kanda. Forget that last question. I just wanted to make convers-"Lyna_, look out! _Justice shouted at me. _Call upon your Innocence Lyna. Call "Burning Fury" with your hands out-stretched and out loud Lyna. There are more Akuma. _Justice warned.

Kanda came out of his thoughts and noticed the girls stop mid-sentence. "What is it Ōkī Kuchi (2)?"

Lyna looked back to Kanda and said in a low voice. "Better get that katana of your out. Justice said Akuma are near."

"Che, you expect me to believe some voice in your head?" He growled while moving his hand to Mugen.

I shrugged. "Don't come crying to me when one of those things eat you." I chided while smirking. "Burning Fury" huh? Let's give it a try. I thought and smiled. Putting my hands out in front of me I closed my eyes and said aloud. "Innocence activate! Burning Fury!" I felt power flow from in between my wings into my shoulders, and flow into my arms. A trail of green followed the energy till it started building up in my hands. As if on cue Akuma came out of nowhere and surrounded us. In the corner of my eye I saw Kanda unsheathe his katana and said under his breath and trailing two of his fingers down the length of the Katana, "Innocence, activate." The Akuma pointed their guns at us while be backed up towards each other. _Use your wings, child. _Justice reminded me. I turned to Kanda. "Hope you can block with that," I whispered while nodding my head to his sword. "'Cause I'm going to be in the air." All I got in reply was "Che."

I spread my wings out and felt the muscles and bones work like any other body part. After slowly bringing them up, I quickly brought them down. The action sent me into the air. It was as if I had done it before. Once up in the air Justice spoke once again. _Use Burning Fury as if it were a gun for long range and for hand to hand you may only have to punch them to deal damage. _Thanks. Kanda wasn't that bad of a fighter. He had taken down two Akuma already. You're not having all the fun Sasu. I thought while coming down hard on an Akuma. I went right through it and a satisfactory explosion followed. I landed on the ground and brought my hands up to shoot another Akuma. The green became a golden fire and once I extended my hand the light left my hand and once again went right through an Akuma. Looking around there were three left. Extending my arms to two of them I sent more of Burning Fury at the Akuma. Turning to the last one I saw Kanda rip his way through it. Good now they were all defeated. As if the Innocence knew I was no longer in danger the power quickly left my arms. This left me light headed. Seeking support from the wall I watched as Kanda walked up to me. "Not bad Ōkī Kuchi."

I smirked at him and pushed myself away from the wall. "Same to you Sasu."

He scowled at me and that only made me smile more. "Let's keep moving."

"No need. We're hear." I said while walking past him and to the building across from us. I reached my hand out to open the door but it was as if my hand froze in place. I can't open this door. I don't want to open this door. I just want to leave…_ Even if it means leaving precious items from your parents? _Justice inquired softly. They're gone. I…I have my memories will be enough. _You must have closure, if you leave now, you will only regret it. _Justice persisted. "I never asked for your opinion!" I shouted out, not realizing that I said it out loud.

"What the hell are you talking about Ōkī Kuchi?" I didn't even hear Kanda as I continued to argue with Justice. _I will go in for you. I will even burn the house so that the memories there shall not be replaced. _"Like hell I'm letting you take control." Once again, said unknowingly out loud. _I promise I will be discreet. You won't have to feel anything. Please trust me. _The silk like voice insisted. I closed my eyes in thought perhaps…perhaps this is right. Okay Justice, I will allow you to take control.

Little did I know of what Justice was really trying to achieve.

Kanda's POV

Kanda growled in frustration. _This baka is obviously crazy. She's talking with herself. I should just kill her and say the Akuma did it. _As much as Kanda liked the idea he knew he couldn't do it. Walking over he grabbed the girl's shoulders roughly and shook her while growling out. "If you don't go in there we will leave with what you are wearing. Am I clear Ōkī Kuchi?" The girl lifted her head only the eyes were not her eyes. They glowed blue as a smile crossed into her features. "Of course, let us go in now."

Kanda reached for Mugen. This was not Lyna. As if sensing his next moves the girl said in a smooth, uneven voice. "Do not be alarmed Kanda, I am only Justice. The voice that you claimed wasn't real. I hope you will revise that statement."

"What did you do to her?" He growled while narrowing his eyes at "Justice."

"I did nothing. She openly let me take control. Her own conscience is, in a way, sleeping. She is not harmed though once I let go of control she will still be unconscious. She did not want to enter for all the memories would be too much so I offered to go in for her. She agreed and here I am." Justice answered without hesitation. Kanda let go of Mugen but did not let his guard down. He narrowed his eyes and warily followed after Justice.

Justice walked into the home and searched through Lyna's memories. She walked through the small home and into the deceased parents' bedroom. Walking over to the dresser Justice sought out two things. The man and the wife's wedding rings. Locating them and picking both of them up, Justice then walked into Lyna's room and saw a stuffed bunny on the ground. Bending down Justice picked it up. Looking at the seams, Justice pulled them out. The bunny had then been reduced to fabric and cotton. Kanda didn't know what Justice was trying to do…But it was something. Justice began to weave the stings together. Once weaved Justice put the two rings on it and proceeded to tie the make shift necklace around Lyna's neck. Justice turned to Kanda's questioning glare and said, "She shows great love towards her parents and that stuffed toy her grandmother made. I believe she will like this gift."

Kanda just sneered and continued to glare at the emotionless figure before him. Justice then turned to Lyna's closet and grabbed appropriate clothing. Picking out a suitcase that would hold the items, Justice then proceeded to pack the items. Once satisfied it turned and motioned for Kanda to follow. Kanda begrudgingly followed after her. Once again outside. Justice set down the suitcase and turned so she was facing the house. Bringing her hands up she whispered, "God's flame." A blue fame then surrounded her hands. Extending them forward she let the fire engulf the house. Kanda yelled in angered surprise. "What the hell are you doing?"

Justice replied emotionlessly. "Just doing as I told her I would. That I would burn this home to the ground." Kanda watched the house burn and thought to himself. _Why would she want this? _Justice turned away from the house picked up the suitcase and then asked Kanda. "Shall we be off?"

Kanda turned to Justice and found himself glaring at Justice. _This thing, Justice, makes me feel uneasy. Like it doesn't even care about Lyna's own being like it claims to. _Kanda shocked himself with that thought. Why should he care about the Ōkī Kuchi? He briskly walked past Lyna's possessed body and started towards the town entrance where Tiedoll and Marie were waiting.

.0.

Kanda and Justice walked out of the city entrance with no more problems from anymore Akuma. Outside the town entrance sat Tiedoll and Marie. The stood at the two children's approach. Both looked at Lyna's form curiously. Tiedoll was the first to speak. "Yuu, what is the matter with Kashiwa? We heard the fighting. Is from that fight?"

Kanda glared at the old man and snapped back. "My name is Kanda. The Ōkī Kuchi was right about that Justice thing." Was all Kanda said to clear the subject of what was wrong with Lyna.

Justice took the opportunity to speak. "What Kanda said is true. I am Justice. Though I am not a result from the fight. Lyna managed on her own for that. I am simply her because she requested that I go inside her home for her. She feared the memories that lied within. As par her request I also burnt down the house. I would have let go off control then but Lyna would be unconscious for a time afterwards so I simply remained in control till we made it out of the town."

Tiedoll stared into the glowing blue eyes of Justice, pondering what she had just said. He then questioned. "She will be unharmed, yes? Does this also mean you can take control of her whenever you wish?"

Justice smiled. "No, I cannot take control whenever I wish. Lyna must openly agree or ask me to take control. She is my bridge between here and heaven, yes, but if I took control whenever, I would just be a hypocrite to what I was knighted for. Justice. Every angel that stands for something; compassion, valor, knowledge, justice, etc. may choose an Accommodator of Innocence to be their bridge between worlds. We do this to help battle the Millennium Earl. The mark you saw on Lyna's back was my mark. Telling other angels that she is my bridge. Others have been waiting for her Innocence to show itself, I was fortunate enough to get to her first. We wanted her because we knew her Innocence would awaken as God's Half-Blood Angel. Because of that she would be the easiest of them all to sync with. You see, eventually Lyna will reach full synchronization with me. At that moment, her own Innocence will be removed and I shall replace it. She will be stronger with me than her own Innocence. The only problem is that the Innocence knows this and is trying to push me away, but I refuse to let that happen. The Earl must be stopped and to do that, we must have as much firepower as we possibly can. That's why we knighted angels volunteered to help. Akuma evolve way faster than Exorcists can sync with their Innocence. But with angels, we speed up the process of synchronization. This must be all little overwhelming right now, but it must be said. Now, I should let Lyna have her body back. Mind you Lyna does not know any of this, and to keep her Innocence from rejecting me any further it would be best to keep this from her for now. She is, after all, still a child."

Tiedoll nodded his head in agreement with Justice. He didn't understand all of it, but he knew enough to know Justice was right of keeping this from Lyna for now. "Give Kashiwa her body back so we may start moving towards the Headquarters." Tiedoll responded as Kanda and Marie took their cue and began to pick up their things.

Justice nodded. "Very well." Then the glowing blue left Lyna's eyes and traveled through Lyna's shoulders and into the marking on her back. And even though none of them noticed it, the eyes had returned to their original position on her back.

Lyna groaned softly and her eyes fluttered for a moment before she collapsed on to the ground. Tiedoll was already by her side and gingerly picked the frail girl from the ground. Tiedoll carried her bridle style. The girl looked as though she was sleeping in her father's arms. Tiedoll looked to Marie and asked. "Would you please carry her suitcase?" Marie nodded and picked up the suitcase. They began walking down the road in a comfortable silence. Kanda to his left and Marie to his right. He sighed to himself and looked down to the unconscious girl in his arms. It was a little awkward to carry her because of her wings, but he managed. He noted how her fiery red hair had fallen into perfect place around her shoulders. He also noticed how truly young she looked. _So young and innocent. _He thought sadly to himself. He then decided that she was going to make her his apprentice. She needed someone to fall back on. Especially since both her parents died within two weeks. That is certainly traumatizing indeed.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, chapter 1. Tell me what you think! feedback is very much appreciated. :)

(1): Sasu- Prick

(2): Ōkī Kuchi- Big mouth

Sorry if anything is misspelled. Using Google translate

R&R

-LadyAssassin


End file.
